The Black Rose
by The Toxophilite
Summary: Maybe you've heard of Lubay - Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan, the goddess of night breeze of Philippine Mythology, maybe you haven't. Well, its time to hear her real story, and it may be odd for her to fall in love with such a man, but true love never lies...


_I shall take you to a story unheard, so hear ye! Hear ye!_

_It started when there's nothing but Doom in the land of Ma-I_

_He roamed back and forth, his scythe swung hard, destroying to create;_

_As debris settled, realms inside began to accumulate_

_The great Kan-Laon observed his most powerful creation_

_Chaotic, destructive and never had inspiration_

_Yet, loyal to his liege, serving him with his abilities_

_Only thinking of nothing but his responsibilities_

_Kan-Laon never saw his strongest deity smile, not one bit,_

_Because inside his heart was weariness that was never lit;_

_By a ray of magnificent iridescence, happiness;_

_That could erase all his feelings of such sadness and darkness_

_And alas! The great Kan-Laon had thought of an idea,_

_The one that shall stop his creation's enigma_

_He shall make his creation company, from a flower's breath_

_The one he'll love, even though he's the epitome of death_

* * *

Kan-Laon, the great and mighty, had found himself scouring the vast expanse of Ma-I, collecting those pretty, aromatic things called flower, for the next deity he will create. He had basket full of fresh, different, sweet scented petals, of which he rest upon the seashore of a white sand beach. The god glimpsed towards the skies, and smiled at the beauty of the sunset. He scraped a part of those yellow-orange-red hues from the clouds with his magic, then mixed it along with those blooms, and a pinch of cool, spring water he gathered inside a bottle from the corners of Ma-I, and lo! Kan-Laon had brought to life an innocent little girl, with straight locks which had the colors of the clouds he took, rosy fair skin, and pink eyes, like most of the floral specimens he took, and was covered with a soft, purple fabric woven from the lilacs he plucked. The young goddess bent her head, sidewards to the right her eyes looked upon her creator, in such a way of curiosity and childish wonder.

Kan-Laon gleamed as he squatted at the level of the girl, facing her, "Dearest child" the god said, "Your name is Lubay-Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan, the Goddess of night breeze"

"God….dess?" the innocent one could barely speak.

The god chuckled over his fondness for his new creation. She was after all, the embodiment of pure innocence, so, Kan-Laon to imparted knowledge of a regular four year old child, for her to understand what he says.

He smiled. "Do you understand now what I said?"

Blushing, the girl nodded. ", Yes, my Lord" she curtsied.

"Good" Kan-laon held her soft, delicate hand, "Come, little one, I will take you to your new home"

As they teleported the child had left herself somewhat stagnant yet quickly moving across those different spectra, her feelings were unable to be manifested by her impeccable mind.

They arrived in front of a nipa hut, which stood in the middle of a dense forest of narras and bamboos, a few fruit bearing trees, then scarce yet visible, tall balete trees. Kan-laon knocked thrice, and the bamboo door of the hut was opened by a man of high stature, masculine body, and fair skin that was studded with the tattoos, even under his remorseful crimson daze were markings of parallel lines, but had drown the inquisitive attraction of the cherubic goddess was his straight silver strands that reached until his torso, when he looked at the little one, he grinned, and held her delicate face.

"So what's the name of my pretty girl?' slightly pinching the young goddess' cheeks.

The child still wanted to touch his silver hair "I am Lubay-Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan" she introduced herself.

"How about you, my lord, what's your name?"

Being fond of the child, he chuckled. "You can call me anything you want"

"Oh" the little one said in a slow pace. "Can I call you Apo Pilak?"

"Sure, little girl" he smiled.

Kan-laon left Lubay –Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan to the care of what the little one called Apo Pilak, assured that she will be safe and protected. Apo Pilak promised to take good care of her, making sure that she will grow into a kind, loving goddess. He let her enter the hut, holding her dainty hand, and showed her various ornaments, mostly magical things, yet she seemed more interested in his hair.

He carried her, and let her touch his hair. "Go ahead little one" he said. "You can touch my hair if you want to"

The child blushed. "Thank you Apo Pilak" she said as she caught a few strands of his hair. "Your hair is so mice and shiny and it's silver"

Apo Pilak chucked. "Is that why you chose to call me Apo Pilak?"

She flushed and nodded.

"Your hair is nice, too" Apo Pilak commented, while he stroked her sunset-hued hair.

"But your hair is nicer" she pouted.

"Whatever you say, sweetie" he kissed her forehead. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Smiling and cheeks crimson, she nodded in agreement. Outside was practically dark, only lit by countless orbs as large as a fist; floating in a dim white-yellow color Apo Pilak still carried the little goddess, who was curious about the levitating spheres.

"Glowy" her eyes sparkled as she touched one of the globular lights.

"They are called _dungan_" Apo Pilak explained."They are traveling human souls"

"Souls?" The curious one asked.

"The energy that makes on live" answered the Apo. "They depart when one is dead"

"Aaaah" she nodded. "That means we have souls, too?"

"Yes" her guardian answered, "And since you're a goddess, your soul is immortal"

The young goddess clasped her guardian tighter, "Really? Are you a god too?"

Apo Pilak chuckled. "Well, what do you think?"

The girl thought for a while and answered. "You must be one"

"Nice guess, sweetie" he lightly pinched her adorable cheeks.

""What kind of god are you, Apo?" Lubay –Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan asked in curiosity.

Apo Pilak didn't answer what the little cherubim asked for. "I'll take you to a place I know you'd really love"

The lovely child's eyes beamed with ecstasy. "Is it a field of flowers, Apo?"

"Your guess is right again, my little pretty one" he snuggled her as they began to walk.

The bamboo trees and small bushes swayed ever so lightly every time the little goddess of night breeze exhaled. Traveling _dungan _moved above and below them. They passed beside a large waterfall, where several _diwata_ played, batted their eyelashes, and stood mooning over Apo Pilak as they saw him, but he did nothing, he just ignored them. The child's inquisitive question was triggered by this happening.

"Are you handsome?" The little cherubim bent her head slightly to the left, then the right, examining Apo Pilak's face, who simply laughed at the question.

"Why would you think of that?" Apo Pilak smiled as he ceased, for they reached the garden he was talking about. He let Lubay –Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan sit against a narra tree on a soft grass, just before the field of flowers. The young girl was in awe towards the pretty things. She stood and ran towards the field, smelling every flower she wanted to, jocund as she hopped from one to another she turned around to see Apo Pilak who was grinning at her, then ran towards her guardian, leaping, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Apo" she rejoiced.

"You're welcome, sweetie" her guardian answered. "You can take as many flowers as you wish"

She flushed, and then hugged Apo Pilak, again, thanking him twice. She plucked as many blooms as she wanted and gave some to her guard, smiling gratefully. The Apo accepted then carried the little one as they went home, who carried the flowers with great joy. The _dungan_ still marched in the mid-air through opposite directions. When they came home from the field, the Apo casted a spell to the flowers.

"They will never wilt" he smiled to the girl. "They will remain the way they are now for eternity"

The little goddess was overjoyed; she cuddled Apo Pilak, Thanking him for everything, the third time. Then the curious one touched the petals softly. They were red, yellow, blue, white, pink, orange, purple, green and so on. She noticed that a color was missing.

"Apo, why is there no black flower?" her eyes wondered.

"Of course, there is" her guardian grinned. "Do you want one?"

She blushed and giggled. "Yes, Apo, will you give me one?"

The girl simpered as the Apo took her hand and made a spell that created a rose on full bloom appear before her; but it was nothing like any other flower, it shone like a black diamond.

She gasped in awe "Sparkly black"

"It is undying like the rest" he told the girl. "Take care of it"

The little goddess nodded. "I will, Apo"

Before they slept for the night, the young goddess and the Apo placed the flowers on several vases and the black rose on a separate porcelain vase, which stood at the center table of the hut. Apo Pilak rolled out the _banig_, and the young goddess showed signs of drowsiness as she started to lie down on the mat. The Apo made her laid her head on his chest when they rested, which the girl really liked, for she found it very comfortable.

In the morning, the Apo prepared a wild boar, bananas, pineapple,_ duhat_, and several fruits, then warm _suman _which seemed to be the young goddess favorite. After breakfast, they played in the meadow and the Apo let her bathe in the cool spring.

As Lubay grew, she became prettier and had more comprehension to the world, and the Apo decided to leave her when she was roughly eight, for he believed she could survive, along with the two pets he and given her, a purple bat and cat hybrid called Ayutang, and a two headed lizard called Balanakon, that could turn into ferocious beast when they think the goddess is in trouble.

Weeks passed from the day Apo Pilak left, and Lubay Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan did nothing but weep. Dry season came and trees, plants, once green, wilted then it passed into a rainy, flooding weather, drowning those who lived. Lubay was now the most winsome maiden in Ma-I, combing her hair, as she watched in front of a window, every drop of rain dripping from the skies, she glanced at the table of her house, and there stood, in a vase, the black rose, the same one Apo Pilak gave, the one she cherished the most. The other flowers floated stagnant on the ceiling, as she looked up, seeing them made her remember those days when the Apo was still beside her, when she spelt comfortably on his chest, when she asked him if he was handsome. She smiled, yet was saddened to remember that her two loyal beasts had already passed away, that she couldn't save them from one of her haughty suitors whose name was Dumalapdap, proud of what he had done. From that time she rejected every last suitor she had, vowing she wouldn't marry unless it was someone she truly loved.

She remembered those words which the Apo told her the day he left, as she clung unto his _sarong_, weeping begging him not to go.

"Please, Apo" She wept "Don't leave me alone"

"You are not alone" Apo Pilak tried to cheer her up. "I gave you Balanakon and Ayutang"

"But I want to be with you forever" her tears continued to drip.

Apo Pilak smiled a bit yet his crimson eyes remorseful. "So do I, dearest" he dried her tear, and kissed her forehead. "But as immortals we have responsibilities. Responsibilities that we cannot ignore, that shape us into who we are. You are the goddess of night breeze. You must have you own choices to do that responsibility in order to become a true immortal"

She stopped crying, but her heart still ached silently.

The Apo continued stooping at her level, while he held her chin, "Look at me" She followed. "I'm not doing this because I don't want you anymore, I'm doing this because I love you" he hugged her. "I just want to be free, to be on your own, and to enjoy what life is"

She smiled painfully at him. "Then I must do what you say because I love you, too"

Apo Pilak stood. "I Promise I will come back for you"

Her eyes gleamed. Apo continued. "And from that day onward I will be with you forever"

"Promise?" She flushed.

"Promise" Apo kissed her forehead, and then he walked away in every step he slowly faded, until he completely disappeared.

Rain stopped the sun rise high, its rays touched everywhere. She smiled and closed her eyes, imagining the Apo beside her, proud of her.

Again, days passed, then weeks; the goddess of night breeze turned herself into a warrior, battling dong side Dalikmata against Ribung Linti and Bulalakaw, while Haliya fought Kaptan, the ruler of Skyworld.

She whispered to Dalikmata to cover her nose first, before letting out her final strike. It was a cool wind so pure and aromatic the scent of garden flowers combined with citrus. Their enemy, Ribung Linti laughed. "What are you going to do? Kill us with perfume?"

Bulalakaw and Ribung Linti cackled, but as the beautiful scent entered their nostrils, what actually poison they choked, slowly paralyzed, and fell onto the ground unconscious.

Lubay-Lubyok hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan knew it was victory for them, but she was famished, her powers were used up, she almost fainted and unto the ground, but someone had caught her in his arms. Kaptan himself ceased to battle Haliya, and was appalled to see who the man carrying the goddess of night breeze. Haliya wondered who it was, and Dalikmata shuddered when she saw the energy so powerful, emanating from his aura.

The man carrying her smirked. "Did you miss me, little girl?"

She leaped from his hold so happily that she overcame her weariness then wept and cuddled him with such longing affection. "Of course, I missed you Apo"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaptan to Apo Pilak, cutting his moment with his beloved little girl.

A bit furious, Apo Pilak sneered at the ruler of Skyworld. "Do you question my presence?"

"No, my liege" Kaptan gulped. "Don't tell me you're here to take away the curse from that insolent beast"

"That's none of your business" he coolly replied.

"It is my business!" Kaptan explained, yet growled. "That monster is the fruit of my wife's betrayal!"

Apo Pilak answered with a sigh. He was the one who put a curse upon Bakunawa to be a monster, when Kaptan begged him to, for he believed he wasn't his child. The Apo agreed, because he wanted to teach the ruler of Skyworld a lesson he wouldn't forget. "Why wouldn't you believe me?" he frowned. "I told you he was your son" he held his little girl tighter.

Kaptan laughed "You think I'm going to believe you?"

"You think I do not want you to?"

The ruler of Skyword's eyes glared. "Even though I respect you so well, I want to have a duel against you" Kaptan challenged. "Lord Sidapa"

Everyone was shocked, but none of them were as shocked as the goddess of night breeze, that this day was engraved to her mind, the one that haunted her for weeks, the day she knew that the one man she loved with all her heart, was the most feared entity in Ma-I, that humans consider the utter of his true name a curse, the most powerful deity that roamed the cosmos. Gladly, everything turned out fine. Kaptan was reunited with his family, and her best friend, Luyong Baybay, gave birth to her son. Yet, the days of her fear for him passed away, not so long ago, when her love for him triumphed over.

Lubay-Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan sat in front of an open window of a humble hut, as she watched every drop of rain falling from the skies, combing, not her hair, but the hair of young girl sitting on her lap, while she too, peered at the window, with her oddly colored eyes, the right one was pink while the other was crimson.

"Mother" the young girl turned around and smiled at Lubay, Who was still the prettiest, for she wasn't aged a day over eighteen. "Do you like my hair?"

"What makes you say that?" she teasingly asked her daughter.

"Because it's the same color as father's" the young girl reasoned. "You said you liked his silver hair"

"You're such a smart girl, dear." Lubay chuckled."You always know what to say"

The young girl leaped from her mother's lap, and ran towards the table, picking up the flower in the vase. She ran back to her mother, presenting the bloom.

"This is the same black rose father gave to you before, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is" the goddess of night breeze answered, Taking the rose from her daughter. The black bloom glittered like the night sky with a million stars. She held it close to her and those events from the past came back to her again. She smiled at her daughter, who smiled back at her.

The door creaked open. Startled, she returned the flower in the vase.

"Father!" the child exclaimed, greeting Sidapa who was at the entrance, closing the door.

"Oh, there you are, Pandaki" he smiled at his daughter then hugged her, then turned to his wife, grinning at her."Won't you hug me?"

Lubay blushed. She then leaned her head on her husband's chest, as her arms began to embrace him. He held his wife closer to him and kissed her lips.

Their daughter giggled, flushing. "Mother and Father are so sweet that ants will come crawling all over"

They all laughed, then Pandaki and her father looked at each other as if they had some secret plan they only know.

Lubay was puzzled. "What are you two up to?" she asked her husband and daughter.

Her daughter giggled, while her husband grinned. "Do you know what day is it?" Sidapa asked her.

"Why?" Lubay raised her brow. "What day is it?"

Sidapa summoned his scythe, and then uttered a gibberish spell. Their humble nut grew wider, the bamboo floor became marble, the walls and ceiling turned to gold. The nipa nut turned into a palace. The table at the center was a big smooth, jade centerpiece; the black rose still there in a new porcelain vase along with a feast, and two surprising figures, so familiar to the goddess of night breeze, located at the edge of the table.

The two figures cooed and moved, the purple one flew, for it had wings and the other leaped on its four legs towards Lubay, who cried of joy as she welcomed with open arms, Ayutang and Balanakon, revived from the dead.

"Thank you so much" she smiled at both Sidapa and Pandaki.

"No need to" the god of death grinned. "It's your birthday"

"Happy birthday, mother!" Pandaki greeted Lubay patted her head. "Father and I planned for this day"

"Really?" She turned to her husband."But we don't need this palace"

"What do you mean we don't need it?" Sidapa smirked mischievously. "You said you wanted many children"

Lubay blushed, her daughter yelled in ecstasy. "Yippee!" Pandaki exclaimed. "Then I'll have many brothers and sisters to play with"

And what Pandaki said happened.

Far above beyond, the great creator of Ma-I, Kan-Laon, watched his most powerful creation, Sidapa, along with the sweetest one, cheerful and joyous with their children, who are born to be the new legends of Ma-I.

* * *

_And so, shining through space, glittering black and silver_

_The black rose, if cited, will make anyone shiver_

_It's symbol of undying love that'll not wither;_

_Through the storms and calamities, it'll shine rather_


End file.
